Pleasure Session
by Solliegirlxoxo
Summary: Jade and her friends accidently enter a gay club full of gays and lesbians. She gets locked in a toilet cubicle with another girl and things hit off from there and she gets abducted. WARNING: smut, orgy and foursome (wow). Will right another chapter if you want me to! PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT!


I never should have come tonight; my first nightclub experience and my friends have ruined it by going into the wrong club. They led us into this creepy perverted alleyway that is full of porn movie places and then made us go into this door and travel down a flight of stairs, we paid or entry fee, however we didn't read the fine print of the clubs T&C's. The club only let people leave at 2.00am, no earlier, no later, 2,00am on the dot. To make matters worse when we actually got into the club, we realised that it was a gay club. Men were hooking up with men and females were grinding up one another. Thanks guys. The amount of females flirting with me was ridiculous, I wanted to leave but I still had 3 hours before the closing time, I could tell that Samantha, Jayden and Brad were feeling the awkwardness too.

1hour and 3 drinks later, all this action started turning me one and I started to get horny. Being drunk I made my way on the dance floor, and started getting close to some girls how looked really horny as well. There was one girl who was giving me this overpowering I contact that I couldn't resist. After a few more drinks, I needed to pee. I went to the toilet and into a cubical, closing the door behind me. I turned around and was pushed to the wall, a girl sucking on my lips and flicking her tongue in my mouth. It was a good kiss though, the first I've ever had with a girl, I kissed her back. She sat on the toilet lid and pulled me onto her, putting her hands under my top. This was going too far and I pulled away and we both stand up.

I looked at the girls face; it was the one that was staring at me on the dance floor. Her straight brown shoulder length hair and tanned face was quite pretty.

"Who are you and who do you think you are just latching onto me like that?" I said with a slur.

"You don't need to know who I am!" The girl said going in again, her fingers pinching my nipples. I push her away and she hits her back on the cubicle wall.

"I don't want some stupid hooker coming onto me, I don't want this!"

" I'm not a hooker, I'm just curious and you're going to do what I tell you to" And with that sentence she grabbed both of my hands in one of hers and put my hands behind my back, trapping them in handcuffs that she had in her pocket as part of her costume. She pushed me onto the toilet lid seat and started kissing me aggressively while I sitting on top of me. I was trapped.

She lifted off my top and started squizzing my bare chest, turning me on even though I didn't want it. She liked my boobs and pinched my nipples causing me to groan. She then stops and looks at me.

"You like this, I can tell." And with that she tied a handkerchief around my mouth; the sound of my voice became inaudible. She put her hands up my skirt but I didn't want to go further. I screamed but no one could hear me. She played with my clit and fingered me countless times, making me moan each time. She lifted up her skirt and revealed that she had no panties on. She put it on top of my bare pussy, humping me aggressively, making me rock back and forth. She was taking this too far, I didn't want this and it was against my will. However, I came anyway and so did she. She picked me up and threw me against the wall, humping me over and over again, causing the walls to shake. She then took off the handkerchief around my mouth and put me on my knees. She grabbed my head and squished it against her wet, shiny pussy.

"Lick it bitch, lick it" I couldn't imagine how much other people she has done this to and I didn't want to think it either. She then sat me back on the toilet seat and pulled out her phone, taking a picture of her bare pussy on top of mine. She then made a phone call and gave me a flirty smirk after her conversation on the phone was over.

She then opened the door to the cubicle revealing my naked body to the two girls waiting outside, they walked into the cubicle. All of them stripped and took advantage of me one by one. At one time I had one of them licking my pussy, another one sucking my nipple and one of them humping my face. A sound over the clubs intercom said that the club was closing in 15 minutes. They dressed me and undid my handcuffs. However they didn't let me go, they escorted me out a back door and into a taxi.

"To 21 Smith Street, Alberton thanks." One of the girls said to the taxi driver.

An then one of them whispered in my ear while massaging my clit, I was defenceless.

"You're coming back to our place for a pleasure session."


End file.
